


Make Me

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Reader Inserts For Marvel [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Natasha gets jealous.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> I did a whole bunch of Marvel Dating Headcanons on my tumblr and now I'm doing smut fics for everyone
> 
> https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/166460881468/avengers-dating-would-include-masterpost

The mission was over and so the gang was all back at the Avengers Tower gathered in the common room. They were eating pizza and chatting with the TV playing low in the background when Tony stood and announced, ‘We should go out.’

The group shared glances, unsure of how to proceed.  
‘We just got back from a neat month-long mission and you want to go out,’ Steve asked as if the notion was incomprehensible.  
‘Yes, Grampa go out. We’re young, vibrant people in one of the greatest cities in the world. We need to kick back and relax.’ Steve sighed and looked around the rest of the group for help steering Tony of the decision he’d clearly already made.  
‘Thor.’  
‘The man’s right, a feast and enjoyment is the only way to celebrate.’  
‘Bruce.’  
‘Count me out.’  
‘Barnes? Wanda? Sam?’  
‘Why not?’ Bucky replied, with the nods of the other two joining him.  
‘Nat, Y/N?’ Tony asked with a cocked eyebrow as if they were the deciding vote. Y/N and Nat shared a look, things couples often do when they’re don’t want to speak aloud, and signalled their intentions.  
‘It could be fun,’ Y/N reasoned and Nat nodded though she was distinctly let down. She had spent a month away and as this was one of the most significant relationships she’d ever been in she was surprised at how much she wanted to get back home and see her girlfriend. It’s not that she didn’t mind going out partying, it’s just that a night in curled up on the sofa seemed a whole lot more inviting right now. With the plans agreed the group went their separate ways and changed their clothes.

Within the hour they were in the VIP section of a club downtown knocking back drinks and truth be told the gang was hammered. They’d taken to the pool table in the back of the club and split into two teams. Bucky, Sam, Steve and Nat on one side. Tony, Y/N, Wanda and Thor on the other. It was a near neck and neck, Tony’s team had 2 balls whilst Steve’s had one ball left to pot before they could go for the eight ball and they were desperate to win. 

‘Will you lot stop colluding, we’ve got a game to win,’ Natasha shouted from the other side of the pool table, rolling her eyes.  
‘You wish,’ Thor retorted. The group whispered once more and then abruptly disbanded evidently having concluded on their newest tactic. Whilst the team surveyed Steve, Natasha’s trained eye fell upon Y/N who had swept her hair back to reveal her cleavage even more and her tight clad dress. Steve was up after Y/N and could feel the heated gaze of the opposing team on him as she stepped up and scouted the table, searching for the best angle to pot the shot. 

She moved forward, but towards Steve rather than the table, and placed a hand on his bicep. Steve looked down at her and blushed then he smiled at Y/N waiting for her to speak.   
‘Hey,’ he smirked.  
‘Hey yourself,’ she replied, her hand moving from his bicep to his chest.   
‘What are you doing?’  
‘Just wondering if you’d show me how to shoot, I’ve been struggling as you can tell,’ she replied.  
‘You sure? You seem fine to me.’  
‘Please Steve, it’s so close and it’s me next,’ she said batting her eyes and making an obvious ploy with her cleavage. Steve wasn’t fooled, though he didn’t understand the play, however, the gentleman in him couldn’t physically turn her down and so he relented and stepped back from the table, offering out his cue. Y/N took it her in her hand.  
‘Woah, what’s happening?’ Bucky and Sam shouted, just now seeing the play that was being made.  
‘Steve’s showing me how to hit the balls.’  
‘You know how to hit the balls,’ Nat said, fury in her eyes.  
‘Steve’s refreshing my memory,’ she joked, taking the cue in hand and laying close to the table, her ass close to Steve’s middle. Steve shuffled awkwardly behind her, his body close to her back as his hands fell on hers and showed her how to line up a shot. He shifted as she moved back against him, the warmth of her body making him feel hot and flustered. Her hand grasped his as she turned to look at him and whispered in a sultry voice, ‘Like this?’  
‘Yeah,’ Steve said, attempting to sound cool though his voice betrayed him and came out in a broken pitch. Bringing their arms back together they hit the ball which bounced off the red ball but failed to go in. 

There was a chorus of cheers from Steve’s team as they pulled back. ‘Sorry,’ Steve whispered as Y/N looked forlorn and went back to her dismayed team. Steve took up the cue and awaited his team as Tony, Wanda, Thor and Y/N grouped for a second.   
‘They bought it,’ Tony chuckled.  
‘Told you,’ Y/N smirked as the group laughed before hiding their sounds in coughs. Steve debated his next move, assessing the angles as his team pumped him up determined that they would win. Then he lowered his body, lining up the cue behind a sure shot, aimed and missed.

In a snap second, with his team cheering him on he’d heard Y/N’s cheer of his name and looked up for a fraction of a second and became distracted. The memory of him pressing against her, her ass against him and her cleavage so stark in front of him right now had come together and put him off. He’d missed much to the celebration of the other team. Thor stepped up almost immediately lining up his shot and potted the red that had been waiting. Tony’s team cheered as Steve’s team fell into unyielding silence, having realised they’d been played and watched as Thor lined up another shot for the eight ball and sunk it in one. The noise was surreal. The celebration broke out almost instantly as Tony’s team went on a boasting rampage. It continued for hours until the group finally decided it was time to call it a night and head home. 

‘Night guys,’ Y/N said as she and Natasha headed to their room, passing Steve and Bucky in the hall.  
‘Night Nat, Y/N and well played by the way,’ Steve chuckled.   
‘Only you could get distracted by a chick you’ve got no chance with,’ Bucky teased.  
‘Hey, it was the heat of the moment!’ Steve said as they rounded the corner and out of the couples earshot.

‘Good night huh?’ Y/N said as she moved into their bedroom and started to remove her layers. Natasha remained silent as she sat down on the bed, taking off her heels before her hands worked on her tights. Y/N turned from her dresser, where she was stood, and looked at her girlfriend who was sat stony-faced continuing to undress.   
‘You hear me?’ Y/N asked curiously.  
‘Yes.’  
‘Yes,’ Y/N repeated mockingly, ‘is that it. What’s got into you?’  
‘Nothing.’

Y/N sighed and rolled her eyes, moving from the dresser and touching Nat on the chin tilting it to look up at her. ‘C’mon, what’s happening?’  
‘Nothing.’  
‘Ugh, fine. If you’re going to be moody forget it.’  
‘Hey, I’m not to blame.’  
‘What for?’ Y/N asked perplexed, ‘I don’t even know what you’re mad about.’  
‘Why don’t you ask Steve, he seems to have all the answers,’ Natasha sneered, moving out of Y/N’s way and continuing to undress. Y/N’s hands flew up in despair as her face adorned with confusion.  
‘What? That’s what this is about because I fake flirted with Steve!?’  
‘You sure it was fake?’  
‘You think that I would genuinely flirt with Steve?’  
‘He is Captain America,’ Natasha argued, placing her hands on her hips not willing to back down. Y/N rolled her eyes.  
‘Not only am in love with a woman, I’m in love with the hottest women in this whole place!’  
‘Well, it’s not like you’ve never thought about it.’  
Y/N sighed, this argument was like a broken record. Natasha had always known what she was, Y/N, however, had taken some time to figure it out. She’d been with both men and women but had finally found happiness in the secret agent. This, however, didn’t always play well in Natasha’s mind. She’d been trained to work both sides so when it came to trusting people, even Y/N who she loved with all her heart, she struggled. And so, it played out in their arguments a lot. Natasha was insecure feeling that anyone man or woman could have the potential to steal her away. 

‘You’re being ridiculous. He’s like a brother! Not only that but I was doing it to win. I had no serious interest. If it would have worked on you or Sam or Bucky I would have chosen it but Steve was the only one we had a shot at knocking off his game!’  
‘What about the girl in the choker?’  
‘What girl in the choker?’

Natasha scoffed and stared at her in annoyance, ‘The girl in the choker when we were leaving the club – the one who stared at your ass as we left. You should have seen your face you loved it.’  
‘Look, I hate to break it to you sweetheart but there is always going to be girl or guy staring at me. That’s just what it’s like and you should understand it happens to you too, they leer or stare at you and sometimes it’s nice to feel appreciated but other times it’s just plain creepy! I didn’t even notice the girl in the choker!’  
‘Sure, you didn’t,’ she said sarcastically.  
‘Look I am sick to death of having this argument with you. I’m tipsy and ready for bed so I’m going to make it simple – I like to have fun when I’m out that’s who I am but I love you! So much! Don’t you get that or could you not figure that out by me being in your bed every night huh?’  
‘Hey, don’t put this on me! You’re the one who’s all over people when you supposedly love me what am I supposed to think!?’  
‘Maybe trust me enough not to think I’d jump into bed with a random stranger because I love you?’

Their words were heated now, flying around the room in a dramatic fashion. They’d come closer, so that they were less than a foot apart their words loud and abrasive. Natasha had stripped out of her dress, dropping it as she had refused to listen to Y/N’s harsh words.   
‘You need to get a grip,’ Y/N sneered as she came face to face with her girlfriend, looking down on her slightly.  
‘Make me,’ Natasha said. 

And suddenly Y/N’s mouth was on hers, embracing her in a passionate hot kiss. It was all fierce tongues and teeth as they came together. Natasha’s hands fumbled with the zipper on Y/N’s dress as the pulled the straps down, revealing her braless chest to the air before they came back together, their skin hot on each other’s as they kissed. She pushed her back towards the bed upon which they landed with a thud as Y/N emitted a giggle. Y/N moved up the bed as Natasha followed her, coming to straddle her before planting kisses along the other girl’s jaw and neck as Y/N’s hands reached up and played with the clasp behind her back – pulling the bra off and forcing it across the room. 

Nat’s mouth made her way south, eliciting moans from Y/N as her tongue circled a nipple. She nipped and sucked until she got to the waistband of Y/N’s panties. Nat moved so she was stationed between the other girl’s thighs, and pressed tender kisses into them.  
‘Don’t tease,’ Y/N said through gritted teeth which made Nat chuckled.  
‘Patience,’ she warned as she ran her finger over her panty clad mound. Her fingers hooked under the waistband of her panties and pulled the fabric down, revealing her glistening pussy to Nat.   
‘Gorgeous,’ she said as she leaned in placed a delicate kiss to her pussy before licking slowly. Y/N squirmed under her touch as Nat set to work, in a steady rhythm. Her mouth enclosed around her clit, making Y/N moan loudly.  
‘Move up here,’ she said, reaching frantically for Nat who was slightly out of reach. Nat moved quickly, coming to hover over her face.   
Y/N chuckled, Nat was so wet already and she loved the effect she had on her. Her hands reached up, moving her lips open before she blew lightly making Nat shiver.  
‘And I’m the fucking tease,’ she groaned making Y/N giggle before her tongue peeked out tentatively and licked the swollen nub that lay in front of her.  
‘Fuck Y/N,’ Nat moaned. Determined not to be beat she set back to work introducing fingers to Y/N’s tight entrance, fucking her in rhythm with her tongue.   
Y/N tried to focus but the feel of Nat working her hard was too much, the feel of her fingers curled against her g-spot and her lips locked around her clit sent her over the edge, bucking up against her face as her thighs trembled from her high. 

‘Fuck Natalia,’ she said breathily as she basked in the afterglow.   
‘You like that baby?’  
‘Yeah,’ she agreed, ‘Gonna show you how much.’ 

And with that Y/N grabbed Nat’s thighs and pulled her close, her mouth reconnecting with her cunt as she grabbed her ass. Nat shook as Y/N’s tongue swirled her clit and made its way to her entrance, dipping in just a tad. She lapped at her entrance as Nat rocked her hips, whimpering. 

Y/N’s hand moved up coming down to slap Nat’s ass hard.   
‘Fuck, do that again,’ she ordered and Y/N repeated the action. It was getting faster now as Y/N adjusted her angle and moved up to circle Nat’s clit with her tongue Nat moved faster with each passing second a jolt of pleasure hitting her. The warmth pooled in Nat’s lower belly before exploding, washing over her. Y/N slowed as Nat quivered above her panting.

Nat moved off her and fell down next to her. Nat leant forward and captured Y/N’s lips tenderly, tasting herself on her mouth.   
‘That convince you?’ Y/N asked, her hands tracing Nat’s chest delicately.  
‘Yeah.’


End file.
